


Wings 76 - 80

by learashi



Series: Wings!fic [17]
Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Cleaning, Fantasy, Fluff, K-pop References, Las Vegas, M/M, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-05 08:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15860235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/learashi/pseuds/learashi
Summary: The sun was barely peeking over the horizon, suffusing everything with a soft pink glow. This included the feathers on Jun’s wings, which billowed around him like a sea of pink foam.





	Wings 76 - 80

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, long time no see. Happy birthday to my bb Jun. Also early birthday wishes to my dear friend [](https://cielmelodies.dreamwidth.org/profile)[cielmelodies](https://cielmelodies.dreamwidth.org/). *hugs and birthday cookies*

**76\. HOLIDAY**

“Come on Nino. A holiday together will be fun.”

Nino glared at Toma, attempting to burn him to a crisp using only his eyes. “Never use the words ‘holiday’ and ‘fun’ in the same sentence ever again.”  
  
Reaching out with extreme caution, Toma stroked Nino’s cheek with his wingtip. “I promise you will like it.”

Nino’s expression softened slightly at the contact. “I very much doubt it but I’ll go anyway, otherwise you will whine me into a coma.”

Toma refrained from doing a happy dance and picked up Nino’s rucksack before steering him out the door.

++

“We’re here.” Toma nudged Nino into wakefulness. “How do you manage to sleep just about anywhere?”

“Because it’s taken us a lifetime to get here,” Nino replied. He sat upright with a jerk as he realized that he’d been drooling on Toma’s shoulder in his sleep. The bright light coming through the car windows hurt Nino’s eyes so he used his wing as a shield. “And I still don't understand why you had to drag me all the way to America.”

Toma grinned as he helped Nino out of the taxi, and made a sweeping gesture towards their hotel. “Ta-daaa! Welcome to Las Vegas.”

Nino’s look of disgruntlement disappeared and his eyes widened at the sight of the enormous building glittering in the desert sun. “It’s huge.”

“It contains everything we need for our entire stay. There’s even an amusement arcade and a shopping centre inside,” Toma explained proudly.

“So I don't have to go outside?” Nino was already wilting in the heat.

“Not even once. You can spend the entire week indoors. Plus our room has an extra large king size bed,” Toma replied with a suggestively raised eyebrow.

“Did you say gaming arcade?” Nino headed eagerly into the hotel, brushing past Toma, leaving him standing in the sun next to their luggage.

 

**77\. FRUIT**

Sho was in heaven, savouring the sweetness as the juice slid down his throat. Jun’s experiments with different juices and smoothies were definitely providing Sho with benefits. It was a pleasure for Sho to look at himself in the mirror first thing in the morning and be greeted by a clear complexion and bright eyes instead of the usual dull skin and dark circles.  
  
Before leaving for the gallery Jun would make lunch for them both, packing his own into a bento box and leaving Sho’s in the refrigerator. Sho was home alone all day working on his latest book and having lunch prepared by Jun made him feel Jun’s loving presence even though he was absent from their home.

Still feeling hungry, Sho rummaged in the refrigerator for a snack to accompany his juice. Keeping up the healthy theme, Jun had thrown away all of Sho’s favourite junk food items and filled the fridge with fresh fruit and vegetables. As Sho searched the almost empty refrigerator, he remembered Jun saying that he would be going grocery shopping on the way home. With a disappointed groan, Sho pulled out a bag of baby carrots, which was all that he could find. There was always his lunch, but if he ate that now, then Jun would know and ring him two minutes later. Sho loved being mated, but the close bond he shared with Jun, was sometimes a disadvantage when it came to being sneaky.

The baby carrots were surprisingly satisfying to eat. The crunch which reverberated in Sho’s head, kept his mind focused and enabled him to make good progress with his work. But when he stood up to retrieve the notes from his latest expedition to Brazil, a stabbing pain poked him in the gut. Passing the pain off as a result of eating too much, Sho ignored the pain, until the next jolt came. He made his uncomfortable way to the bathroom in search of indigestion medicine. As he attempted to restrain himself from bending over like a paperclip, Sho rummaged desperately in the cabinet but came up empty-handed.

As expected, a few moments later his phone rang and Jun was on the line. “Sho, are you okay?”

Sho wanted to put on a brave face, but the next wave of pain made him blurt out the truth. “I have the worst stomach ache ever and we don't have any medicine.” He whimpered pathetically as he felt a particularly bad pain.

“I’ll take an early lunch and bring you some immediately,” Jun replied sympathetically. “I told you to not work so hard. I worry about the effect on your health. That's why I wanted you to eat more fruit and vegetables.”

“The vegetables are why I'm sick. Ow. It's those baby carrots you bought. They are evil.” Sho whined.

“Evil baby carrots?” Jun laughed. “Are you kidding me?”

“I'm in too much pain to joke!” Sho whimpered as he glared at the remainder of the carrots, which seemed to stare back mockingly.

“Poor thing. I'm on my way right now,” Jun said lovingly. “And be careful of those carrots. They sound really scary.” Jun even managed to almost stifle his laughter.

As soon as he got off the phone Sho flared out his wings and advanced upon the carrots with a menacing expression. Unfortunately right at that moment a cramp struck him and he abandoned his thoughts of revenge in favour of curling up on the sofa and waiting for Jun. Out of the corner of his eye Sho could see the carrots sitting on the counter looking at him threateningly. Vowing revenge on them, he wrapped his wings protectively around himself and waited for Jun to arrive.  


**78\. MUSIC**

 

“I have the worst headache,” Nino mumbled.

“That’s because you haven't slept in twenty four hours. What else did you expect.” Toma said unsympathetically.

Nino plopped himself down on Toma’s lap and collapsed in a warm heap against Toma’s chest. “Don't blame me if You're the one that brought us to a place that never sleeps. I just wish they didn't play that annoying elevator music everywhere.”

Toma picked up Nino and placed him on the sofa beside him. He walked over to the window and looked at the garish city lights. Toma’s shoulders slumped and his soft wings drooped. He had tried so hard and for so very long to win Nino’s trust and was so very tired. When he finally spoke, his voice was almost too quiet for Nino to clearly hear. “Maybe we should break up.”

Nino flinched as if struck and curled into a tiny ball on the sofa. “I knew it. I knew that I would never be good enough for anyone.”

Toma wanted to rush to Nino’s side, but this time he restrained himself. For too long Nino had held himself distant and it was too much for Toma’s heart to bear. He needed to know if Nino would ever be willing to become his mate. “Nino, you're more than good enough. It’s me who is obviously lacking. No matter what I do, no matter how much love I show you, you keep me at arms length. We have sex and it’s wonderful, and we spend time together and it’s fun, but I still don't know if you are prepared to commit to me for life and it hurts me more than you will ever know.”

Nino shuddered, and his wings trembled as if every word spoken by Toma was a physical blow. When he finally spoke, his words were muffled by the seat cushion, but they came from the heart. “I’ve spent my whole life being told that I’m not good enough. Jun was the first to make me believe just a little in myself, and I almost ruined his relationship. This is what I’m like. I somehow take things which are good and pure and ruin them. And that is probably what I will do to you. That's why I keep that last little bit of distance between us. I’m so sorry to hurt you like this, but I somehow can’t stop myself.”

Toma kept his distance, but his words were gentle. “Do you think I don't know all of that? Nino, you're fragile and easily wounded and prickly and smart-mouthed and defensive and in order to protect yourself you sometimes lash out at others. But you are also funny and sweet and loving when the mood takes you. I was aware of all these things when I entered into this relationship. I have told you multiple times that I love you and you have even told me that you love me too. Is it wrong of me to want to make you my mate and to love and protect you for the remainder of our lives? Would being mated to me be so bad?”

“You really, truly, want me as your mate? Even though I'm all of those things and more?” Nino looked across at Toma with red-rimmed eyes. “I probably won't change.”

“If you can find it in your heart to make this commitment to me, you don't have to change a thing. It would be far too boring anyway.”

“I want this. I trust you. I want to be yours.” And as he spoke Nino realized that he meant every word.

Nino reached out to Toma who rushed over and took Nino into his arms. Toma gazed into Nino’s eyes and was reassured by the love he saw shining out from their light caramel depths. He pulled Nino back onto his lap and Nino wrapped his arms around Toma playing with the soft tawny feathers at the base of his wings.

Toma shuddered with desire and shifted to a more comfortable position, shuffling Nino slightly so that Nino’s hands slid up behind his neck.

“So, let’s do it right now,” Nino blurted out, clinging tightly to Toma’s neck before adding, “Mate with me.”

Toma spluttered with surprise, pulling away from Nino’s tight embrace. “We can't do it here. This is a hotel room for crying out loud.”

“Yes, but a hotel room in _Las Vegas_. I’m sure that everything that's possible to happen in this room already has,” Nino insisted.

“Absolutely not. I want it to be somewhere special.”

Nino sighed and tugged Toma back down beside him. “I told you to stop watching all those soppy romance films and getting ideas, but if it’s so important to you then I can wait.”

“Thank you Nino. It doesn't mean that I don't love you.” Toma, who was relieved to have his snarky lover back, turned to face Nino and traced his profile with the tip of his finger before kissing him gently.

Nino responded by holding Toma’s head in place and kissing him back fiercely. When Toma finally managed to pull away slightly in order to breathe, Nino made a suggestion. “Since we’re in Vegas why don't we show our commitment in a lesser way? Just until we get home and you can do your thing? And I’m sure we should be able to weasel some freebies out of the hotel afterwards.”

“Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?”

“Yep. Ikuta Toma, will you marry me?”

 

**79\. K-POP**

Aiba hummed as he danced around the room. His wings shimmered behind him, forming complicated patterns in the air as his feet moved to the beat. Adjusting his headphones before picking up the feather duster, Aiba attacked the window blind with vigour. Spring was in the air and he was filled with the urge to make his home as shiny as the sunlight highlighting the motes of dust floating in the air.

Warm hands unexpectedly wrapped around Aiba’s waist from behind making him shriek and reflexively fling the duster out of the open window. “Aaaaah!”

Ohno released Aiba and ducked as Aiba’s wings threatened to poke his eyes out. “Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you.”

As he attempted to calm his racing heart Aiba yanked the headphones off and spun around to face his mate. “You almost gave me a heart attack!”

Ohno picked up the headphones and gazed at them curiously. “I didn't know that you had these on. What were you listening to anyway?”

“Korean pop music. You probably won't like it,” Aiba replied distractedly. He was leaning out the window searching for his duster. “Ah! There it is.”

Aiba smoothed his crumpled wings and headed to the door. “I’ll be right back and then we can make a start on tidying up your paint supplies.”

Ohno fiddled with the headphones and reluctantly agreed as Aiba ran downstairs to the garden to retrieve his cleaning implement.

++

Aiba froze in the doorway as a slow grin spread across his face. He quietly closed the door and placed the duster down on the shoe rack in the entryway. The sight before him was far too riveting to miss even a second.

Filmy wings beating behind him, and headphones firmly over his ears, Ohno was dancing animatedly around the living room wiggling his backside from side to side. Unable to resist joining in, Aiba slotted himself behind Ohno, pressing against him and moving in perfect rhythm with his mate.  
  
Ohno moved in sync with Aiba before seeming to realize that he’d been caught out. He jumped around to face Aiba who giggled at the sight of Ohno’s flushed cheeks.  
  
Aiba freed one of Ohno’s ears and spoke directly into it. “I thought you didn't like K-pop?”  
  
“Did I say that?” Ohno asked as he continued to bob his head along in time with the music.  
  
“Repeatedly.” Aiba grinned.  
  
“Well, maybe I did, but I like this lot. What are they called?”  
  
Aiba held the free earpiece to his ear and listened briefly. “Big Bang.”  
  
“Big what?” Ohno’s brows furled in puzzlement.  
  
“Big.” Aiba Nuzzled Ohno’s neck. “Bang.”  
  
“Is that an offer?” Ohno purred, flexing his wings.  
  
Aiba attempted to wink. “Might be.”  
  
“Okay then. Let’s go.” Ohno yanked the headphones off and headed towards the bedroom, unbuttoning his shirt as he went. “Oh, and bring the duster.”  
  
Aiba blinked in astonishment as he took in the situation before grabbing the duster and quickly scurrying after Ohno.

 

**80\. SLEEP**

The sun was barely peeking over the horizon, suffusing everything with a soft pink glow. This included the feathers on Jun’s wings, which billowed around him like a sea of pink foam.

Sho stood beside the bed and gazed in wonderment at his beautiful mate. He had never in his wildest dreams imagined being paired with someone so gorgeous both inside and out. Placing his burden down on the ornately-carved cabinet which sat beside Jun’s side of the bed, Sho’s hands were freed to untie the cord of his robe. The silky fabric slid to the floor with a soft rustle as he shrugged off the robe and slipped into bed beside his slumbering mate.

Jun was naked, an indicator of the lingering heat from a summer which had relentlessly heated the entire country to an almost intolerable temperature. This nakedness pleased Sho immensely as he took in every square millimetre of exposed pale skin and every familiar dip and curve of Jun’s body.

Unable to resist, Sho moved closer, eager to taste and touch. He lightly stroked the soft feathers of Jun’s wings out of the way and ran his tongue over the warm skin at Jun’s hip, enjoying the way the softness gave away to jutting bone beneath.

Lips ghosting over skin, Sho worked his way down to the tenderness of Jun’s inner thigh. Although Jun’s legs were strong and muscular, this place remained soft and easily marked. A sleepy sigh came from Jun’s lips as Sho ran his teeth across the skin, causing a forest of goose bumps to sprout on Jun’s leg. But Jun was not easily woken this early in the morning and he soon settled down with a hint of a smile curving his lips.

Sho soon moved his attention to the softness between Jun’s parted legs. He took Jun’s member into his hand, testing it’s weight before pressing a kiss to its tip. With gentle movements of his hand, Sho took his time teasing it into life, admiring the way it stiffened and grew heavy. Darting out his tongue, Sho lapped at the head of Jun’s cock before tracing the veins all the way back along the shaft. He continued to work like this for several minutes before he felt Jun’s movement.

A pair of large dark eyes looked down at him as Jun struggled to wake. Jun propped himself up on his elbows and fluffed out his disheveled feathers as he took in the sight of his cock disappearing into Sho’s mouth. Sho’s thick lips were red and swollen from his efforts as they wrapped obscenely around his swollen member.

Catching Jun’s eyes, Sho stared back boldly as he raked his teeth lightly down the shaft, opening his throat and taking Jun in to the hilt. Sho’s wings pulsed with colour in time with his excited heart, changing through a range of shades, but predominantly in shades of purple.

Tossing his head back and exposing his long neck Jun arched his back as he felt his orgasm approaching. Sho could feel it too as Jun’s cock throbbed in his mouth, releasing a thin trickle of pre-cum. Pulling away slowly, Sho replaced his mouth with his hand, using his spit and the droplets leaking from the tip of Jun’s cock as lubricant.

Jun’s eyes snapped open at the change of sensation and his lips eagerly greeted those of Sho as he shimmied up Jun’s body for a kiss. Tasting himself on Sho’s lips Jun wrapped his legs around Sho’s waist crushing his painfully hard cock between their bodies as Sho continued to pump its length. Sho bit down hard on Jun’s shoulder causing Jun to come with a great cry of pained pleasure.

When they had both regained their breath, Sho cleaned them both Jun up and picked up the tray of food he’d placed down earlier. It was filled with a selection of fresh fruit and pastries and a flask of iced raspberry smoothie. Sho placed it on the vacant side of the bed and carefully slid onto the mattress next to Jun.

Sho rolled over, tugging Jun into a comfortable position across his chest. “What would you like to do today? Just name it.”

Jun sighed contentedly and snuggled against Sho’s solid presence, allowing his mate to feed him with morsels of apricot danish and small sips of the frothy drink. “Some more of this would be nice and then maybe we could go out for sushi? Anago.”

“You want some more danish? I have blueberry as well,” Sho teased, knowing perfectly well that it wasn't the breakfast that Jun was referring to.

Jun growled and nipped at Sho’s pectoral muscle in retaliation for his teasing. Sho ran his fingers through Jun’s hair, gripping it loosely and tugging Jun’s head back before mouthing lightly at Jun’s throat. Jun purred contentedly and wriggled until his thigh was pressing down on Sho’s crotch. Unable to keep his eyes open any longer, Jun allowed himself to melt into Sho’s embrace.

Careful to not disturb Jun, Sho picked up his phone and sent a detailed text to Jun’s favourite sushi place. Jun could definitely have his anago, but if everything went according to plan Sho knew that by dinner time neither of them would have enough energy to be bothered to get dressed and go out.

Sho smiled lovingly at his sleepy mate and wrapped him safely in his wings. Jun stirred slightly, blinking muzzily up at Sho. Sho kissed Jun’s slightly parted lips and murmured, “Happy birthday, my love. And thank you for being my mate. I couldn't imagine life without you.”

The only response Sho received in return from Jun was a soft snore, but that was good enough.


End file.
